


Way of Life

by meiyamie



Series: The Emperor and Empress in Alignment [3]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sex, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiyamie/pseuds/meiyamie
Summary: This wasn't weakness, this was loyalty.





	Way of Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaesteranya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/gifts).



> -Persona 3 and its characters and trademarks are properties of Atlus. No profit was made off this work of fan fiction.  
> -I did fluff for Mitsuru, I will do introspection for Aki. That is all. Dedicating this one to my twin-love, Kae Steranya, who currently blames me for everything.  
> -Feedback is awesome, I welcome them. Drop a kudos, comment, or send an e-mail to psychoshoujo@gmail.com. I can also be contacted via my pseud on twitter.

For Akihiko, he and Mitsuru reached some kind of understanding around the third time they slept together. Previous to that, they blamed their trysts on teenage hormones coupled with the intensity of working in SEES.

They had traveled to Inaba in 2011 to monitor a curious case that involved a rumored midnight channel, and sudden hard rainfall kept them from getting  back to Tatsumi Port Island. It was also unusually full at the inn they stayed at that day, so they were forced to share a room that night. But no matter, they made the most out of it. Not like it wasn’t anything they did before.

“If you want this to keep happening,” Mitsuru had warned him, “We’re going to have rules. One, this doesn’t get in the way of our SEES duties. Two, We are not boyfriend and girlfriend. You can meet with whoever you like, I can meet whoever I like. Three, we don’t have to ask permission from each other to do that. Four, I trust you’ll be discrete?”

He appreciated the regulations, but he didn’t have to be told how to act around Mitsuru. Anything he ever read about women and relationships would not work on the red-haired Empress and there was a sense of relief in realizing that.

Without them intending to, they shared meals together from time to time, and a drink or more. On very good days, there were sleepovers -- at Mitsuru's home  or Akihiko's apartment. While at first Mitsuru was very particular about keeping to her side of the bed, as the non-SEES end of work ragged her on, she became less and less conscious about waking up in Akihiko’s arms.

She had begun to apologize for being away so often, and he in turn would check up on her when he had to go on tournaments. But even that wasn’t new, they had done that even before they moved into the Iwatodai Dorm as students.

But if there was one thing Mitsuru hadn’t done, it was watch Akihiko box professionally. He used to wish that she did... but he sensed that he couldn’t demand it of her. It had caught up to her though, as she realized that a lot of what he talked about involved who watched who at the latest match.

“Hatanaka-san’s family was there earlier today. All seven of his siblings showed up, and to think that it was just an exhibition match. Good thing he won!”

“Matsuya-san’s first match was today! We finally met his fiancee.”

“...He lost and he had to deal with his girlfriend and wife bumping into each other. Looks like we weren’t the main event after all.”

“Aki,” Mitsuru finally spoke up. “You just have to tell me if you want me to show up for your fights.”

“You’re busy. But don’t worry about it, you saw the real deal at Tartarus.”

He treasured their time alone together, and respected her wish to keep their lives separate and unattached. 

 

Sometimes, she’d disappear. Akihiko could only guess what it was that kept her away, and he just dealt with it in the ring, a few extra rounds at the gym, or a longer run. She usually came back after a week or two.

Then one day, she was away for about a month. While Akihiko checked in through her mobile and LINE, she didn’t reply.

When she finally asked to meet up, he didn’t pry. She ended up staying over at his place, and was needier than usual in bed.

“Tell me you want me.” She had commanded as she moved over him, teasing him with her warmth. He complied.

He had followed her to the end of times. He would do so again, even if it meant trailing behind her. That wasn’t weakness – that was loyalty. 

A week later, when SEES got together for Yukari’s birthday, he found out that she had disappeared because she met someone during one of those social gatherings. She thought she found the one, and then the man had cut all contact with her and that was that.

While expected, Akihiko felt like he was punched below the belt. He kept his distance from her for a while, making up a little white lie about overseeing some new trainees at the boxing gym, and getting ready for a fight.

“When’s the fight?” Mitsuru asked through a LINE message.

Akihiko didn’t reply.

“Aki?” Mitsuru sent a follow up message a few days later.

“I’m fine. Sorry, got busy. Take care.”

“Did I miss the fight?”

He didn’t answer, and the messages stopped for a while.

She’d understand...he hoped. If she didn't, well, they'll figure it out. 

A real fight date came along, and he got into training for that. He banished his thoughts of Mitsuru into dreams, where it was safe to watch her for as long as it lasted. In his subconscious, that softness to her that only he saw lasted longer.  The touch of their hands lingered; so did kisses and the ecstacy shared between them when their bodies connected.

It didn’t hurt that much when he woke up, or so he conditioned himself to think. He was a full-contact sports man and used to taking hits. Bones mend, muscles grow, tears dry, as one of his trainers used to say. The more punches he took, the stronger he got. The same goes for matters of the heart – and he had been knocked out repeatedly in that department. He always found his footing when he got back up again.

And hey, he would never lose Mitsuru, 2009 assured him of that. They will always be partners.

 

The big fight came around.

“I hear there’s going to be a V.I.P. or something.” He heard some of the ringside crew members talking before the fight.

“Talent scout, maybe?”

“V.I.P. or not, we do our best.” Akihiko reminded them.

“Maybe you'll finally say yes to being in the big ring, Sanada?”

“Heh. I’m getting too old for that.”

“No such thing. As long as you can block those punches and you don’t get dizzy from hits, you’re good!”

The gym got a full house that night. Akihiko had kept his following as the dark horse of Japanese boxing, but he was up against a new and more ambitious boxer in his weight class. He had to stay mentally on edge throughout the match, realizing that his opponent was the type who looked for even the slightest opening to throw a jab in. It was a fighting style Akihiko had when he did rounds in Tartarus, when he had to prove himself. As he aged, he had taken on a more defensive and tactical stance. He found, after some rounds, that it worked to his favor. All this boy wanted was a win, but Akihiko was in for a fight.

It was hard to tell who would win. It was like they each got an even amount of knock-downs.

It fell on the judges to decide, and they did: a draw.

 

He retreated to his holding room after the fight, holding an ice bag to his swollen face. He hadn’t even changed out of his tournament wear, and he could still recall the taste of blood in his mouth. _Should I still be doing this?_ He wondered for a second, and immediately answered himself, _Yes_. He has a few more years left in him. He could afford a rematch with this kid when the time came.

There was a knock on the door.

“Sanada. You have a visitor.” Called the voice from behind the door.

“No visitors after the fight, you know that.” Akihiko replied.

“Eh, man, I don’t think I can turn this one away. V.I.P. ya know.”

Ugh.

“Fine. Let him in.”

Akihiko turned in his seat as the door opened – and was surprised to see Mitsuru standing there.

One, it was Mitsuru Kirijo in a gym that was far from the luxury kind that she was likely raised and trained in. Two, she was dressed down – in jeans, a shirt, sneakers, and light winter jacket with a hood pulled over her head. She pulled down her hood as she entered the room, closing the door behind her.

“Finally caught one.” She said, almost sheepish. “Sorry it took so long to visit.”

Akihiko could feel his heart melt at the sight of her but he kept his composure.

“How was it?” He asked.

“Good. You’ve improved.”

“I’m never one to slack in battle.”

"Never." She affirmed. She took a step closer, looking worriedly at him.

“Heh, I just need a day.” Akihiko managed a slight smile, even if his face ached. 

“You’re such a masochist, Aki.”

Akihiko shrugged. “This is the life.” He said.

Mitsuru slipped her hands in the pockets of her coat. “Let me take you home. I got the car and the driver tonight.”

Akihiko gave a nod. “Thanks.”

“How do you usually get home after nights like this?"

“Taxi. Or I hitch back with the guys.”

Mitsuru shook her head. “Ask Kirijo Group to handle that next time. You can even drop your friends off if you want.”

“Will you get me?” His tone was almost taunting.

Mitsuru flicked her eyes at him. “When I can.”

Akihiko steadily met her gaze, “Often, I hope.”

She nodded, “Sure.”

Mitsuru helped him up and got him dressed. It was like no time passed between them. She supported him on the way out by having his arm around her shoulders, like she used to after those nights in Tartarus. In this time of peace, Akihiko liked that they were close together, with her strong but slender frame under the weight of his arm.

This might be all that they are, but it will never feel like a loss.

They stepped outside the gym where the cold winter air greeted them.

“Car’s around the corner.” Mitsuru said.

Akihiko gave a nod.

“I can stay over tonight.” She offered.

“No need, Mitsuru. I’m used to taking care of myself.”

“I can take care of you.”

“I don’t want to get used to that if you’re not going to stick around.” ...That came out more loaded than he intended.

“I’ll stay.”

Before he could ask to elaborate, the car pulled up. The driver opened the door for them, and Mitsuru helped him get in. They settled into the backseat and she stayed close. As the car started to drive away, she rested her head against his shoulder.

“I’m sorry.” She murmured.

“Nothing to be sorry about. We're alright."

He raised a bandaged hand to touch her hair. She didn’t shy away or stop him.

They went on home.


End file.
